1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for heating an object by means of a water bath, especially for strips of pathologic or histologic sections, especially paraffin sections, before microscopic examination, with a housing and a trough inserted in the housing, the water bath being temperature-controllable by means of electric heating.
2. Description of Related Art
Generic devices are known from practice in a variety of versions. They are used to heat or temperature-control a water bath, this again being used for strips of paraffin sections in the histologic laboratory.
The devices known from practice of the generic type are problematical to the extent that the desired temperature can only be approximately stipulated via multistage switches. Not rarely, the temperature is measured via an external thermometer or no temperature display at all is provided. The known devices are therefore problematical in use and have only limited operating convenience.
The underlying task of the present invention is therefore to configure and modify a device for heating of an object with a water bath, especially the strips of pathologic and histologic sections, especially paraffin sections, before microscopic examination, so that the highest degree of operational reliability with sufficiently good operating convenience is achieved in the simplest design.